Donald Davenport
Donald Davenport is the adoptive father and the biological uncle of Adam, Bree and Chase. He also serves as Leo's step-father, Naomi's father, and Tasha's husband. Donald is also a billionaire and was one of the co-founders of Davenport Industries along with his younger brother, Douglas. He became the primary founder after he kicked Douglas out. Donald also has a very high ego; he says he is incredibly smart, perfect, and better than everyone else. He also frequently says "I'm awesome!" He is a recurring character portrayed by Hal Sparks. Biography Background Born in Centium City, Donald Davenport had humble beginnings, but is a talented genius who built Davenport Industries out of nothing. A major part of his research was bionic technology for robots to do jobs too dangerous for humans. However, he later discovered his younger brother, Douglas, wanted to apply bionics to human beings, and that he genetically engineered three bionic superhumans. Realizing that his brother wanted to use them for evil purposes, Donald stole them away from him, and began to raise them in a safe environment and train them to become heroes. Afterwards, he encountred his brother again and Marcus, Douglas's android son, forcing him to reveal to the Lab Rats the truth about their origins. Donald later ran afoul of Victor Krane, Douglas's former partner, and S-1, Krane's lead soldier who revealed the Lab Rats' secret. Donald later discovered Krane had an entire army of bionic super soldiers. After defeating Krane and his soldiers during the Bionic War, he took the soldiers in and founded the Davenport Bionic Academy. Donald eventually ran afoul of Giselle Vickers, a robotics executive who sought to eliminate the Lab Rats and bionic soldiers, and his resurrected android nephew, Marcus. Donald later created a new bionic upgrade that led the soldiers to almost instantly master their abilities. Lab Rats: Elite Force At some point after Giselle and Marcus were defeated, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar contacted Davenport to aid them in tracking down the villains who destroyed Mighty Med by using his technology. Because of this, and the students' progress, he left Adam and Leo in charge of helping the soldiers transition into their new lives, while Davenport decided to develop a new team, which Chase and Bree agreed to join. For the first time ever, Donald wanted to create a new team that included young superheroes. Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar would be the first superheroes among their ranks. However, he had to go on parental leave to prepare for Naomi's birth. Personality Donald commonly appears eccentric, over the top, childish, arrogant, and has a really large ego. He is well aware of his large ego, however, but thinks he has every right to have one. Although arrogant, Donald is a genuinely nice person, who strongly cares about others and has a strict moral constitution, something he's implemented on Adam, Bree and Chase, it being him who raised them. Although he raised them, Donald's relationship is closer to an employer and employees than a father to his children, despite this he cares deeply about them, and will rush to their aid when ever they are in trouble. Although eccentric and at times wacky, Donald also knows when its time to be responsible and mature, and will always be ready for emergencies (not that he doesn't panic). Donald's arrogance can at times work against him, as he can be overly confident and unwilling to admit his failings. He's also always ready to remind others of the severity of the situation and the bigger picture. Although at times he can be uncaring, selfish, and greedy, Donald is also genuinely nice and a kindhearted man, who loves his wife, Tasha, and cares deeply for Leo, seeing him as a son. Despite his childish, egocentric personality, Donald always puts his family as his top priority. Relationships Chase Davenport (Nephew/Adoptive Son) Main Article: Chonald Chase is Donald's adoptive son/youngest super intelligent bionic nephew. He seems to like Chase the most because they bond over their intelligence and knowledge of technology. He also appears to be closest with Chase as he always did 'The Call' with him (although that was probably partially because Chase is smart). He also always makes Chase the leader on missions and thus has the highest expectations towards Chase. Bree Davenport (Niece/Adoptive Daughter) Main Article: Bronald Bree is Donald's adoptive daughter/super fast bionic niece. Donald is over-protective of her and really cares for her. When Bree made him realize that he always spends time with Adam and Chase, he felt bad and did something with her instead. He calls her his 'Princess'. Douglas Davenport (Younger Brother) Main Article: Donglas Douglas is Donald's younger brother. They started Davenport Industries together, but Donald later kicked Douglas out. It was revealed that Douglas was the lab rats' real father and they were going to be his bionic soldiers for mass destruction, but Donald adopted them and raised them to be heroes and save the world instead of destroying it. Donald never realized that Marcus was Douglas' son until he was ambushed by them in his lab. Even though Douglas lives with them, Donald knows that Douglas may still do something wrong every now and then. In addition, they still have trouble getting along. Donald does not fully trust Douglas due to his destructive tendencies. Kaz (Friend/Student) Kaz is like an employee of Donald, as Donald was immediately impressed by his powers, and that Kaz was willing to take responsibility for his actions. Donald also doesn't seem to get annoyed by Kaz (except when Kaz makes offhanded jokes about him). Apart from that, Donald was more than willing to help him and Oliver defeat Roman and Riker, likely as a favor for saving Chase's life from almost a year prior. Oliver (Friend/Student) Main article: Doliver Donald remembers Oliver from when he saved Chase's life. At first, Donald didn't trust Oliver due to him messing up his powers and putting his life in danger. After Oliver saved Donald's life, he was impressed (though he told Oliver to pick a better hand hold). Abilities, Equipment & Weaknesses *'Genius-Level Intellect': Donald is a undeniable genius, able to make revolutionary technology with ease, his knowledge is incredible, only matched by his engineering skills. As well as being able to work out how to make his contraptions, he is also equally able to build them. He and Douglas are the only characters who appear brighter than Chase, or claim to be. His genius is accredited to the fact that he built Davenport Industries out of nothing. *'Martial Arts': He is highly capable of hand to hand combat as he is the one who trained Adam, Bree and Chase in hand to hand combat, and is even able to take them on, despite them being bionically enhanced. This may be due to the fact that he was more experienced. *'Bravery': Donald is a very brave man. Although a normal human, he is more than willing to put himself in dangerous situations when necessary. He will often come through and help Adam, Bree, and Chase if they require it on their mission. *'Good Hearing': On multiple occasions, Donald says "I heard that!" when insulted, even when out of normal hearing range. Equipment *'Thermal Blaster': Donald has a high-tech thermal blaster that projects a beam of heat. *'Futuristic Weapons': Donald has a massive arsenal of futuristic, mostly energy based weapons, such as ray guns, some of which possibly are meant to stun targets. *'Cyber-Mask': Donald uses a holographic cyber mask to go undercover when necessary. **'Cyber-Cloak': In addition to his cyber-mask, Chase upgraded them to full body cyber-cloaks, which Bree and Chase 'borrowed'. *'Daven Motorcycle/Davencycle': Donald invented a bike that can travel 200 miles per hour, allowing him to travel to locations fast. *'Futuristic High Speed Helicopter': Donald's helicopter is used during some missions, and was borrowed by Leo to impress Janelle. *'Bionic-Resistant Riot Shield': In Unauthorized Mission, Donald uses a riot shield that can withstand bionic attacks. Weaknesses *'Lack of Simplicity': Possibly his biggest weakness. Although an overwhelmingly intelligent and innovative thinker, it is this same genius level intellect that seems to be a problem as he is unable or simply cannot think simplistically. This is shown when he believed that he could contain the gas without Adam, Bree and Chase until Leo made him realize that they could use the fan as an alternative. He thinks in complexity. *'Technology': Donald cannot go a day without technology, he could not even relax at the beach with Tasha. He even made a cellphone soda can to try and find out about the mission (which didn't work because Tasha caught Leo 'drinking cola'). His reliance on technology became his undoing when he was fighting Krane. *'Over-Inventing Things': He invents too many things unnecessarily, such as a secret laser system. *'Arrogance': Donald is very arrogant, and at times seems to be a borderline egomaniac. Although most of the time he simply appears harmlessly eccentric, at times he can be greedy, selfish and mean. His arrogance also creates other problems, such as him being unwilling to admit he was wrong, or accept responsibility for his mistakes and failings. A very notable example is where he refuses to admit he was wrong to the very last minute, causing him to lose an important contract. He even admits he has a colossal ego on occasion, such as describing Adam's monster truck as "a car the same size as my ego". He also has a hard time taking advice from others, even from Douglas. *'Lack of Quick Thinking': Although he is incredibly intelligent, he has difficulty thinking on his feet when worried or nervous. He sometimes comes to a loss of words and needs people to help him. In Mission: Space, Donald asks for Leo's help when Marcus finds the lab and inquires about the capsules. *'Selfishness': At times Donald can be incredibly selfish, and sometimes acts like he can do anything he wants purely because he is rich and a genius, at times he only thinks of money and himself. *'Childishness': Donald is very childish, as shown with him being obsessed with Pig Zombies, and with him joining on Adam and Leo's zip-line and owning T- Shirt cannons. *'Being Blackmailed': Since Terry Perry found out about Adam, Bree and Chase, Donald bribed Perry to keep the secret, whenever she wants more money, she blackmails him saying that she'll tell everyone about Adam, Bree, and Chase. However, their secret was revealed to the world, rendering her blackmail useless. *'Interrogation': He was scared he was going to spill the beans, which he did, despite teaching the kids how to handle interrogations. *'Crying': He cries easily and is tender-hearted. Leo even wanted to use him for sympathy when they messed up a mission. Bree also mentions that Donald cries a lot. *'Large Ego': Donald has a very large ego, just like his brother. Chase and Leo say everything is bad when he is here because of his ego. Donald has a huge sculpture of his head on Davenport Tower. Even Skylar is put off by Davenport's ego. *'Hair-Pulling': As seen in Lab Rats, he didn't like it when Douglas pulled his hair. Appearances Season 1 *The Rise of Five *Holding Out for a Hero *Power Play (pictured) *Need for Speed (mentioned) *Follow the Leader (mentioned) *The List (mentioned) *The Intruder (mentioned) *The Rock (mentioned) *Sheep-Shifting (mentioned) *They Grow Up So Fast (mentioned) Trivia *In a way, Donald fills Horace Diaz's role as Kaz and Oliver's eccentric boss, except that they call him Mr. Davenport instead of by his first name like they did with Horace. **Interestingly, his relationship with the boys is reverse of Horace's in that he is impressed with Kaz, but reluctant to trust Oliver at first, whereas Horace was not sure to trust Kaz, but was impressed with Oliver. *He is a billionaire scientist that created Davenport Industries. *His stepson Leo Dooley and his adoptive son Adam Davenport are running the bionic academy, while he is working with his adoptive daughter, Bree and his adoptive son, Chase to take down supervillains with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar. * Donald still acknowledges the existence of Superheroes, as he found out about them in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. That being said, he is the only other normo (except for the normo superheroes and Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med superheroes. *Donald remembers Kaz and Oliver from Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, but it's not known how he knows Skylar, as she never met him during the crossover. **It's possible sometime before The Rise of Five, Kaz and Oliver introduced Donald to Skylar, and most likely explained to him that Skylar is an alien. * Donald lived in Centium City 40 years before the show was made. * Donald knows where Skylar was being held hostage, because he played there 40 years ago. (The Rise of Five) * When it comes to doing hero poses, he needs it to be right even if it takes 2-3 hours. *Donald's room in the tower is at the end of the top hall and has a pool. *He is very enthusiastic about the things he creates, like a voice activated secret passage to the hyperlift. *He is so conceited that he likes to be first in the hyperlift, and calls all his phone calls Davencalls. *He loves riding in the hyperlift, like a child. *He has a picture of him with money all around to feel more like home. *He spent 36,000 dollars on the penthouse glass. *He believes that because he wears tight suits, he is a superhero expert. * He has a carving of his head on the wall in Mission Command, which Kaz made. *He has his own head on the side of the tower. Chase mentioned that the Davenhead came first and then Donald built the tower to support it. *Donald has been absent because he wanted to be there for his daughter's birth and his brother, Douglas, arrived to take care of Davenport Tower while he is away. *He sent a box of tech from Mission Creek accompanied with a Daven-note to the Elite Force. (The List) *Like Kaz, he doesn't like it when someone pulls his hair. *Donald might be older than 41 since he said he used to play in the sewers 40 years prior to the creation of The Elite Force. **His age might differ in the series due to timeline problems: ***In the presumed Elite Force timeline, it is revealed that Donald is 42 years old, meaning that he would be 42 in 2015. ****However, in the corrected timeline, which also is explained by the air dates and such, Donald would be 44 as of the 2017 - 2018 time period, if The Attack took place in October of 2016 and if some time had passed since then. Gallery Userbox Code:Donald Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Normos Category:Recurring Characters Category:Heroes Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males Category:2016 Category:The Elite Force Category:Lab Rats Characters Category:Davenport Family Category:Adults Category:Season 1 Category:Elite Force Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Elite Force Cast